The present invention relates generally to the field of image forming apparatuses and in particular to an image forming apparatus that reduces toner and photoconductor degradation during an image formation cycle. Embodiments of the present invention move a transfer member from a first image transfer position to a second non-image transfer position after transfer of a toner image to an image transfer media.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus toner degrades as it is worked by the rotation of agitator members during rotation of a photoconductive member and developer section. The effects of toner degradation are directly related to the quality of image formation. Toner degradation particularly reduces the quality of image formation where the toner has been churned and degraded by the toner agitating members but there has been no toner transfer to an image transfer media or media sheet. In this instance, the toner remains in the toner cartridge and is subject to further degradation by the agitating members during subsequent image formation cycles. This is particularly a concern with color toner cartridges which generally are not as frequently used as the black toner cartridge.
Photoconductor life is generally related to the number of photoconductor revolutions. Revolutions may occur both when a toner image is transferred from the photoconductor, and also when there is no transfer. Each instance may cause surface degradation, thereby reducing the number image transfers the photoconductor will be competent to complete.